A Push In The Right Direction
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Au, Slash, Harry/Slash!Harem. Harry pushes Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix's curse, but is sent through the Veil himself. He wakes up in a forest but falls unconscious after a burst of wild magic, which affects some of the nearby Pokémon.
1. Fix You

Disclaimer: Don't own either of these lovely universes; all rights belong to their original creators and affiliates.

AN: This is a test run. The reason that it is so short is because I want to test the waters a bit. Next chapter will be much longer. Please tell me what you think.

I want to give a special thanks to aliengirlguy, for betaing this chapter, for inspiring this story and for helping me work out the storyline a month or two ago. This is a challenge pairing, go check out some of the others in her profile, as well as her stories.

**Beta (aliengirlguy): awesome fic! This is going great! And for those who know me, it takes an really interesting fic to actually get me in this role… (example)**

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need. _

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. _

_Stuck in reverse, _ _and the tears come streaming down your face._

_When you lose something you can't replace_ .

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste._

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you hom__e_ ,

_and ignite your bone__s,_

_and I will try to fix you__."_

_~Fix You, _by Coldplay

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The first thing that Harry Potter realised, upon opening his eyes, was that he wasn't in the Department of Mysteries any more.

Instead of a dark, stone room, he was surrounded by green, lush forest. There was no one else around, where before there had been dozens of Order members fighting Death Eaters. The sun was shining brightly, leaving dark rippling shadows across the soft grass.

The last thing that Harry could remember was pushing Sirius out of the way of Bellatrix's spell. The dark haired teen could only remember the feeling of being squeezed through a tube, before he appeared next to Sirius. His first instinct was to push him out of the way, before the jet of gold light slammed into his chest. He'd fallen backwards into the Veil…

Then everything went dark.

'_What's going on? Where am I? Was Sirius and the others all right...''_ a maelstrom of panicky questions bombarded his slightly dazed mind as he blinked blankly at the glare of a sun that shouldn't have been visible, from where he was moments ago. Was it possible to feel dizzy when one was lying down?

Harry's hands started tingling, the feeling starting from his wand. He looked down at his hands as the feeling intensified, the tingling now becoming uncomfortable. He tried to drop his wand, but he could barely move his fingers away from the wand. Harry's panic intensified, as his frantic thoughts were eclipsed by the the growing pain.

It now felt like needles were digging into his hands, and Harry's eyes were starting to tear up, brilliant emerald blurring behind the layer of water. Harry's glasses lay on the ground, the glass shattered and the plastic melted, where they had landed when Harry appeared. Harry hadn't even noticed they had been knocked off, distracted by his sudden arrival in the forest.

The pain grew so intense, that Harry's mind shut down, sending the teen into painless, mercifully beautiful unconsciousness. Harry slumped to the ground, his wand now glowing, faint glimmers of foreign magic flowing along the wooden length, like rivers that twined almost lazily, seeping like iridescent rainbows of blood.

Tracking charms, restraining wards, monitoring charms . . . all sorts of magic was burned from the wand. Even the wood began to burn, the fire licking along Harry's palm. The flames surged up the unconscious boy's arms, leaving mystical swirls and patterns in its wake. Perhaps it was fortune favoring Harry for once, in rendering the boy unconscious, so that he did not feel the additional pain as his skin was magically seared and branded.

Eventually the flames died away, leaving the black marks, spiraling and swirling up Harry's arms. In the boy's palm rested a beautiful red-gold feather, glowing with an inner light. All that was left of the boys once faithful wand, its very inner core, lay naked in all it's glory to behold had anyone be around in that moment to witness the events unfolding. The feather started shining brighter, the marks closest to the light beginning to gain color.

With a bright flash, the feather disappeared, and bright rainbow colors bloomed in the marks, chaotically changing and mixing together.

All through this Harry had slept, without dreams and nightmares chasing him. However, other creatures were not so oblivious to the changes. They had gathered when they sensed the strange power. It called to them, in a way they had never felt before. The creatures watched, as the boy fell unconscious and the strange power continued to grow, fusing with and changing the sleeping boy.

A few of these creatures, perhaps feeling the pull more strongly, or perhaps possessing more bravery then the others in that particular moment, drew dangerously close to the sleeping human.

When the feather began to pulse with waves of magic, these particular creatures felt it, deep within their souls. It started to change them, altering their forms and minds, in a way that the boy's mind, deep in sleep as it was, recognized. Memories of the feeling of this particular magic bloomed allowing something momentous to happen, though he would not remember the event, even as his unconscious will was added to the mix. When the feather pulsed for the last time, creating a brilliant flash, the chaotic magic scattered these particular, and somewhat shell-shocked creatures far and wide, across the land.

All accept one.

With barely a whisper of sound, the shadow crept closer to the boy, and cradled him close. Exhausted by the change, unknowing why it happened or why it was so drawn to stay close to the one who had just turned his world upside down, it soon joined the boy in slumber.

Deep in sleep, Harry snuggled in closer to the sudden warmth, seeking comfort and safety.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Hundreds of kilometres away, far out into the ocean, another creature sensed the waves of power. The humanoid figure slowly landed amongst the wreckage of its birthplace.

Mewtwo examined the ruined laboratory, the place where he had been created, and soon after, where he had destroyed in a fit of despair, rage and confusion. Later, it would be where he had begun his search for answers.

Moss had begun to grow over the piles of metal and glass, and grass was peeking out in patches on the bare earth.

With a dull thunk, the helmet that the pokémon had worn for so long dropped to the ground. The pokémon turned his head, sensing the huge power far away on the mainland. Mewtwo frowned minutely, /_it doesn't feel the same as Mew, but . . .__/_

Almost as abruptly as the waves had started, they stopped, leaving a curious feeling washing through the psychic pokémon. Mewtwo dismissed the feeling, putting the incident to the back of his mind. He had far more important things to be doing.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

And that's the first chapter

Thanks for reading, Please tell me what you think. There will be a poll up on my profile for the Pokémon that Harry gets, please go and vote, because I have a hard time deciding on my own.

Phoenix


	2. The Last Call

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

AN: Sorry I'm late :) I had exams and I still have more exams to go, and then I had parties and tennis and a lack of inspiration. However thanks to the amazing beta of this story, aliengirlguy, this chapter was pushed through, it couldn't have been done without her :) Yay! While not as long as I'd like, the next chapter will be longer, hopefully.

**aliengirlguy: Why thank you! *Bows***

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Feel the lights are fading within me _

_There's a void and a growing anxiety_

_I can feel the bitter end draws near _

_I concede this life has nothing more for me _

_I fall through rays of light_

_In the hours of redeeming _

_Last call and far too late now_

_As far as I can tell,_

_I've been burned in life, burned too many times _

_Wheel of fire's still burning_

_I have done my time, walked too many lines_

_And my soul keeps on burning_

_~The Last Call, Sirenia_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, with lazy flames of reds, gold's and fiery oranges that melted through the dark and washed away the night, leaving a relatively warm, and clear-skied morning.

To look at the picturesque valley, one would not have been able to tell, that only a short time ago, that same sun had set, just after events that were beyond extraordinary for this world, events that would soon mark a change in the lives and destinies of many therein.

The catalyst for this change lay curled up in the grass; his body had a light sheen of early mourning dew as he huddled in his unconscious state.

Another human lay at his side, watching the small teen with startling intensity and curiosity, wondering how such a small human could change so much in his life so abruptly.

This other human was somewhat bemused at its position. The being was somewhat yet undecided whether the situation deserved enough to start any unnecessary panicking. The now human that had been snuggled up to the black haired teens back, began to stir with more energy.

Detaching itself…himself? Yes, he was reasonably sure he was male, after a moment of contemplation, as he eyed his new form, testing the movement of his limbs and his facial features and having no clothes. The reasonably-certain-he-was-male had ample opportunity explore every square inch of his new body. His body was the same basic shape as his old one, but there were some differences. Arms smoother and hairless when compared to his old ones, his legs also smoother. He frowned as he silently thanked the fate that whatever had happened to him, had happened during the height of the warm season. How humans survived the cold season with their fragile bodies exposed to the elements was beyond him.

His hands and feet were different though, the fingers longer and far more delicate than the paws he had before. His toes were shorter and there were more of them, while the soles of his feet had thinned out and lengthened. His tail had disappeared entirely, throwing off his balance slightly when he finally got to his feet. He frowned again as he wavered a little on his feet, that was rather annoying.

His body was mostly the same, the skin the same pale creamy colour that it had been under his fur.

His face, on the other hand, had changed dramatically. The fur there had disappeared as well, only staying on the top of his head, just like the human still curled at his feet, although his was a little bit shorter, long enough to brush his neck. It was one of those oddities about humans, lacking any sort of protection against the elements such as fur, but giving them such a large amount in such an awkward place as the top of their head. His ears had moved down to the sides of his head, and morphed into a rounder shape, while his nose had apparently shrunk, drawing back into his face. His mouth had grown, dark pink lips forming, and chin and cheek bones shifted to form what other humans (had any been around) would call a strong, handsome face.

There was one change that he didn't understand. There was something hanging between his legs. It was round, almost like another limb, and had dark blue hair framing the base and the fleshy sack beneath it. He touched it and shivered, touching it made his stomach feel strange. What a singularly odd sensation. He turned to the still sleeping boy, and cocked his head to the side, filled with curiosity. Maybe it was something all humans had? The newly changed male crept over and examined the sleeping boy, comparing his still slumbering body to his own.

He was really curious about this odd appendage.

Did all humans have them, or was it just males? From what he could remember, human females had protruding, fleshy bumps on their chests, while most males did not, at least from what he had observed anyway.

The boy was wearing clothing that covered most of his body, though in obviously bad condition, as it barely clung to him in slightly singed rags, so the former-pokemon gently pulled the lower part down, exposing the boy's own . . . thing to the world. There wasn't as much hair around it and it was a little bit smaller than his own, was that indicative of age? Or were they all differently shaped? But it was almost the same other wise. He touched it and the boy stirred, moaning softly in his sleep, as though he was in pain. The boy's eyes started to flutter, and the man moved his own face closer, curious by the reaction. Was the human awakening?

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry was used to waking up in strange places. In the common room when he had stayed up all night doing homework, in unused class rooms when he couldn't sleep and had gone for a wander, and outside when he was avoiding, or was tossed there, by the Dursley's. But this time really took the cake.

When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw, was a total stranger, a man.

The man was on his hands and knees above Harry, face barely two inches away. Harry stared back for a second, taking in the sight of strange man. The other had dark, navy blue hair; something that Harry had only seen when Tonks had been around and having fun at the dinner table. Deep crimson eyes looked back into his own, something that would have freaked him out, having had bad experiences with this eye colour, if they had not been filled with a sort of innocent curiosity, something that soothed Harry's fear, since Voldie could never pull off such a look, even when he looked human.

He was handsome, very handsome, but much too close, which brought a soft blush to Harry's face.

Harry shivered, why did his legs feel cold? He looked down, and instantly shoved the man away and yanked his pants up. He glared at the other.

Why the hell were his pants around his ankles? He re-evaluated his first thought. Obviously red eyes really did go hand in hand with trouble.

At least for him anyways.

He looked up to glare at the strange man some more and growled. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Who are you? Where am I?"

He was trying not to give into the beginnings of panic, but being in a (now that he got a good look around) strange place with a strange man, who had possibly doing who knows what to his vulnerable person while he was unconscious, was fairly stressing for anyone. Especially with finding his trousers were open and he wasn't the sort to be absent minded enough to traipse around with his broom closet door open, thank you very much.

His mind wasn't put to ease when it came to the preservation of his virginity the longer he was in this strangers company.

The man tilted his head to the side, and it was only then that Harry realised that the other man was naked! He blushed heavily and looked away. " Where the hell are your clothes?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and warily. Should he make a runner for it? If he hadn't been so bloody exhausted, there would have already been a dust cloud where he was standing. The man may be some sort of pervert, but he was also, unfortunately the only one he could see for miles. That left him in a difficult dilemma, since he had no idea where the hell he was.

Perhaps sensing the boy's unease, his unfortunate (in Harry's point of view) companion, finally took the initiative, and spoke.

"I am called Lucario," the man paused, as if surprised at the words that fell from his mouth in a deep tenor without difficulty, he shook his head, shrugging it off and continuing with his explanation.

"You are in what the humans call the Kanto Region. When you changed me, I did not come clothed. I was curious to the changes in my body, therefore I was examining you. It seems that you are male like I am." Lucario spoke calmly, almost sounding like he was asking Harry why he was asking such a silly question.

Harry spluttered, "What do you mean I changed you?"

Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut. Couldn't he ever catch a break?

'That's it,' he thought mentally, 'I have officially entered a nutters version of Oz.'

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Lucario cocked his head, a crease forming between his new eyebrows. Where was the boy from if he didn't even know what the Kanto region was? or the events that transpired only yesterday?

"You gave me this human form. Don't you remember?"

Harry choked, "Wh-what do you mean?" that sinking feeling in his gut migrating passed the bottom of his feet long ago.

Lucario moved closer, "I, and some others, were drawn by the strange energy that was pouring off of you. You were holding some sort of glowing stick that then burned up, leaving only a feather, which floated out of the ash. It disappeared in a flash of light and then this wave of energy washed over me, changing me into my current form. The others vanished but I assume that they were changed in a manner similar to mine."

Harry had frozen; white as snow, and whispered, "My wand burned up . . ."

Tears were welling up in his eyes, causing the brilliant emerald to glimmer. Next to Hedwig, his wand had been the one constant in his life since he had entered the wizarding world. Ron and Hermione, as much as he loved them, hadn't always been there for him, and Dumbledore definitely hadn't been someone he could depend on. Without his wand, he felt more naked then the man before him. His breath came out in pants as the panic he had been trying so hard to control rampaged through his shocked psyche.

Lucario was confused now, why had the loss of the stick made the boy upset? Maybe it was something sentimental to him? Perhaps it was like Farfetch'd and it's spring onion?

A little unsure of what to do, but acting on instinct and from what he had observed of the species in his travels, the former pokémon shuffled over and hesitantly wrapped the distraught boy in a hug, trying to comfort him in the way that he had seen other humans use.

Harry cried harder, leaning into Lucario's embrace, too upset to refuse the comfort from the stranger, naked or not.

This close to the boy, Lucario could feel the strange energy fluctuating within the teen, most likely reacting to the younger humans emotions. What did surprise him was the shimmering of the markings on Harry's arms. He frowned, had they always been there? Why didn't he notice them before? Lucario couldn't remember for certain.

Harry eventually came down from his emotional breakdown, eyes red and slightly puffy. He wiped the last few tears off of his face, but was distracted by a weird shimmering on his arms. He stretched them out in front of him to get a better look, staring at the appendages and ignoring how Lucario shifted, but didn't let go of him.

His jaw dropped, what the hell had happened? Where the fuck had these come from?

The markings on his arms were beautiful, swirling and twirling in intricate patterns, starting at his fingertips. They spread over his palms and the backs of his hands, eventually ending at his elbows. The lines that made up the patterns were only about a centimetre wide, and somehow they were changing colours. The kaleidoscope was slowing down now, but there was something at the back of his mind niggling at him . . .

Harry closed his eyes, immersing himself into his magic, feeling it surround him. It was so . . . different now. Before, from what he had learned in examining his own magic over the years, it had been lush and green, with a tiny hint of other, a dark smudge hanging off like a parasite. His magic had been large enough before, certainly bigger than anyone else his age.

Being able to feel and sense magic hadn't been something that he had wanted to spread around, even after he had starting going to Hogwarts. Hermione would have asked him endless amounts of questions and told him to tell Dumbledore about it, while Ron would have been jealous of just another thing that made him unique, again.

Something had changed his magic though, probably the same thing that had caused his wand to burn up. Instead of vivid, yet smudged, green, his magic was a chaotic rainbow of colours, dazzling the black haired boy with its intensity. The parasitic other had vanished as well, allowing his magic to grow even more. Where before it had resembled a lake, now it was like an ocean, stretching out endlessly in his minds eye.

Lucario frowned again, Harry had closed his eyes after staring at the strange markings on his arms. The former pokémon opened his mouth to ask what the boy was doing, when he felt it. The energy inside the boy was stirring, reacting to something the boy was doing. He couldn't help but tug the boy closer, closing his eyes as he felt a startling, yet not unwelcome, strange bliss as the energy washed against his skin. Lucario felt something inside of him wake, drawn out by the strange energy coming from Harry.

Said black haired boy could feel magic coming from, surprisingly enough, Lucario.

Harry re-submerged into his own magic, concentrating where it was reaching out and mingling with the strangers. It had started shifting, taking a vaguely humanoid bipedal shape, but there were some differences . . .

The . . . creature's (?) ears were similar to a rabbits, perched on the top of the beings head, while its face resembled a fox. It had paws like one too. It had the figure of a human, but it had a spike in the centre of its chest and it had oddly arranged fur on it's lower half that it looked like it was wearing a pair of puffed up shorts. The creature also had a tail and four strange things, (hair?), dangling down the back of its head.

Harry pulled out of the magic with a gasp. He knew of only one thing that caused people's magic to change like that.

Animagus transformations left a permanent imprint on people's magic. But Lucario had said that Harry had changed him, and his magic seemed to be linked with his own somehow. So it was true? Had he some how changed this person into what he was seeing now?

Suddenly feeling a little faint, Harry leaned back against the solid warmth behind him.

He had done this. Couldn't he ever catch a break?, and some how royally found him self screwed, lost who-knows-where, while his magic ran amok and utterly changed some hapless sentient creature bystander (and a species that he had never seen before).

"Well," Harry said finally, "sorry to indispose you, but I think I am going to pass out now."

with that said, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-Fates-Plaything, promptly did just that, leaving a rather confused once pokémon wondering what to do now.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Next chapter we will see another pokémon added and some other things. Bear with me as my beta and I are just starting on a difficult crossover genre. Review (I loves my reviews!) and let me know what you think of the story. Any questions are good too :)

Now I have to go and work on Master of Death, please send lots of thanks and love to aliengirlguy for working her magic on this story :)

Thanks for reading

Phoenix


	3. Beast Within

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter books, and a surprisingly large amount of Pokémon games, but I own neither of the franchises.

AN: I'm SORRY!

It's been a drama filled few months, with one of my friends becoming bulimic because of fuckhead of a guy. Thankfully me and another friend managed to work through it with her, and she's stopped. No harm done. Plus my Grandpa went into a hospital a few weeks ago. He hasn't woken up since, probably won't wake up again and the tracheotomy that he had hasn't done anything to help him. Right now my parents are at a family meeting to discuss whether to pull the plug on his life support. Along with some other stuff I don't feel like mentioning, this has left me in a fairly depressed state this last month or two. I've written some other stuff, most prominently Dweller of the Deep, but that kind of story is darker than this and I wrote it all in a three day blitz when I was home alone.

So again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, though I love all of you for reviewing and not sending me any threatening PM's or reviews :) Everyone should be thanking aliengirlguy who's done an amazing job of editing this chapter and without her this wouldn't be anywhere as good as it is.

**Aliengirlguy: great chap, as usual. I am waiting patiently for a little Lolita/goth poke-human to meander into the storyline. *grins* **

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Beast within  
under skin  
I'm denying  
what was before  
exists no more  
when beauty became the_

_Beast within_

_under skin  
say goodbye to  
that beauty  
who once was me  
when beauty became the beast_

_~Beast Within, Katra_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Lucario caught the boy as he slumped, gently laying him down on the ground. The former pokémon took a moment to examine the other human, making sure that the boy didn't have any injuries that he hadn't noticed before.

Once he was satisfied that the boy was only sleeping, Lucario sat back and considered his options. It had been almost half a day since he had been transformed, and it had been even longer than that since he had last eaten. The blue haired man could feel his stomach rumbling faintly, and by the looks of the other human, he hadn't had a lot of food recently. The boy was far to thin and although he had wiry muscles, the bumps of his ribs could be seen if one took the time to look.

Lucario gazed around himself and tried to remember what the surrounding area had been like. He was certain that there was a river nearby, but unfortunately, in this body his senses were dulled. His gaze swept his surroundings again, and he spotted a small patch of flowers on the far side of the clearing.

The former pokémon could vaguely remember stepping in a patch of flowers as he approached the boy, which meant he had come from that direction. The blue haired man rose to his feet, carrying the boy firmly in his arms. He was a little bit concerned over how light the other human was, maybe he was sick? It could certainly explain why he was sleeping so much and so suddenly.

It took over ten minutes of walking to reach the river, and Lucario sighed in relief when he saw it. He'd been worried that he had gone in the wrong direction.

He carefully placed the black haired boy down on the ground, leaning him against a tree close to the riverbank. The former pokémon stood and stared at the other boy for a moment, transfixed by the innocent aura the boy gave off while he was sleeping.

Eventually he shook it off and turned to the river, watching carefully as the clear water rushed past. It looked clear enough for drinking, but a little bit too fast to catch any fish from. He turned his head to the left, and then the right, searching for a calmer area.

He turned his head back to the boy, conflict flashing across his face. Lucario didn't want to leave the boy here, especially while he was asleep, but he needed to go and gather some food. Finally, the rumbling of his stomach won, and with a silent promise to be back soon, the former pokémon turned left and started to walk along the riverbank. He wished he could move faster, but without his tail, he was a little bit wary of his balance.

_DON'T MIND ME IN'M A LINE BREAK_

Almost an hour after the navy blue haired man had moved out of sight, Harry began to drift back into the land of consciousness, somewhat embarrassed that he'd fainted.

His emerald green eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at the scenery around him in confusion.

He was pretty sure that there hadn't been a river anywhere near by when he . . . fainted.

One detail quickly became apparent over anything else. Where was Lucario?

Harry sat up straight, barely noticing the tree that he was leaned against. Did he somehow move while he was sleeping? Or did Lucario move him and then leave? There were too many possibilities.

The black haired teen was becoming worried. Although Lucario was a complete stranger, who Harry knew nothing about apart from the fact that he didn't use to be human, he was missing the naked man's company in this new world.

Harry's eyes widened as the thought fully registered.

New world.

How was he going to get back? What about his friends? What about Sirius, the and the Death Eaters?

The green eyed boy tried to take deep breathes, struggling against the panic that was beginning to overwhelm him. He shakily pulled himself to his feet and tottered to the river, falling to his knees at the waters edge.

Reaching down into the cool, clear water, Harry cupped his hands together and splashed water up onto his face. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of water splashing on his skin and trailing down his face. Focusing on an external sensation to calm your emotions was one of the basic steps of Occlumency, something that he'd had to learn out of book in the library. Stupid Snape.

Feeling a tug on his magic, Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the river. Staring back at him was a pair of soft violet eyes, watching him innocently. Harry jumped backwards, scrambling to his feet as he let out a yell of shock. Lying on his back in the water was a teenager, head tilted back in the water as he watched the strange human on the riverbank.

The black haired boy looked awfully familiar to the violet-eyed stranger.

The boy paddled over the riverbank and flipped over in the water, steadying himself as he dragged himself out of the river. Harry blushed as he watched water streaming off the boys bare skin. He clapped a hand over his eyes as they followed a water droplet as it traveled down the other boy's chest.

Had he some how ended up in a world where the word "clothes" was a foreign concept?

"W-who are you?" The black haired boy blushed even more as he stuttered, peeking through his fingers at the other boy.

The boy from the water was a little bit taller than Harry, probably no more than a few inches. He had blue hair, a few shades darker than the sky. Pure white streaks branched out from his temples, giving Harry the vaguest impression of small wings. The black haired boy was surprised by the deep purple color of the boys eyes.

Maybe strange eye colours were the norm here? Or . . .

Harry stretched out his magic, feeling out for the boy. Just like with Lucario, there was some of his own magic inside the other boy, as well as the silhouette of a strange creature. It was formed like a snake, but the shape of the head was different, having a set of tiny wings and a horn. There were three orb things on the creature, one just under the head and two on the tip of the tail.

Harry took a closer look at the boy in front of him. There was a strange blue circle tattoo at the base of the boy's neck, just above his collarbones. Guilt started to swell up in Harry's chest. How many of these creatures had he changed? Was there any way to fix them?

The other boy tilted his head, "I'm Dragonair," the stranger proclaimed, Dragonair narrowed his eyes slightly, "And you're the boy from the clearing, yes?"

Harry nodded miserably, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to-" He was cut of by a pair of arms being wrapped around him, and a warm wet body pressed against his.

"Don't be sad," the perfect stranger crooned.

Harry tensed, it seemed that these beings where also touchy feely as well, and forced himself to not react violently and eventually relaxed.

It felt nice to just be held, no expectations because of his name, no pressure or paranoia about a possible reporter waiting in the wings to plaster any hint of his private life on the front page.

He privately thought that Rita Skitter would perish from reporter ecstasy if she ever got wind of him being manhandled by two naked males in the space of a day.

"Don't feel bad, I actually like being human, it's very . . . different," Dragonair reassured the still uneasy teen.

Dragonair leant back and gave him a soft smile, and Harry couldn't help but give him a hesitant one in return.

Suddenly, Dragonair slumped to the ground, dragging Harry down into his lap. Ignoring the boy's protests, the former pokémon spoke softly into the boy's ear, "I was wondering if you could explain what happened."

Harry froze, wondering how he could explain magic to the newly created human. He was saved by a soft rustling noise. Both Dragonair and Harry turned to face the origin of the sound.

Standing several meters away at the riverbank was Lucario, a hint of a scowl on his face. Harry's blush increased and he struggled off Dragonair's lap and stood up, stepping a few steps away as the purple-eyed boy rose to his feet as well.

It was a tense moment as the two former pokémon stood and stared at each other, both of them with water dripping off of them. Harry had the strangest feeling that the two of them were sizing each other up, although the reason why was beyond him.

Finally, Harry decided enough was enough, "Lucario, um, this is Dragonair. Dragonair, meet Lucario." Sadly, Harry's attempt to diffuse the tension did nothing at all, and the black haired boy decided it would be better if he said nothing at all.

Lucario narrowed his eyes, "I see you were changed by the boy as well." The navy haired man couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason why the presence of another transformed pokémon was so irritating, but he had the feeling that it was more about the position that he'd found Dragonair in with the human boy. The feeling of possessiveness when he looked at the black haired boy was more than a little disconcerting.

Lucario's irritation was eased a little when Dragonair raised his palms up in front of him, a sign of peace,

"Yes. And he was just about to tell me how he did that," the former water pokémon said. Momentary conflict put to rest for a second, both of them turned to face the nervous boy.

Harry looked up at them for a second, a hint of defiance entering his eyes, "Why should I tell you anything? I don't know who or what you are or why I'm here."

Lucario looked a little bit hurt by that statement, while Dragonair looked slightly amused, "You're the one who changed us into humans, and you owe us." The look in the boy's eyes made Dragonair feel slightly guilty, but he honestly did want the boy to trust him, though he was uncertain why really, and what better way to do that than get the boy introduce and explain himself?

Harry cringed, he really hoped that this didn't come back and bite him in the arse. To be fair though, there was no way that they hadn't been magical creatures, ones that he'd never seen before, before his magic had changed them.

He took a deep breath, "My name's Harry Potter, and I came from another world."

He was surprised when neither of the two men looked overly shocked. Lucario answered when he saw the human boy, no, Harry's surprise.

"Unknown is rumored to be able to break the barriers between worlds when a large number of them gather in one place," Lucario said finally, with Dragonair nodding in agreement.

Harry frowned, "Who's Unknown?"

Dragonair answered this time, "Not who, what. Unknown is a pokémon that forms around twenty-eight different symbols. They say that if enough Unknown gather in one spot, they can warp time and space."

Harry stared at the light blue haired boy, frowning slightly, "So your names aren't Dragonair and Lucario. That's your species?"

Both of the former pokémon nodded, and Lucario asked the question that was on both of their minds, "How did you change us? No ordinary human should have such an ability."

Harry looked down and gathered his courage, "Where I came from, there's a group of people that have an ability. We can use an energy called magic to basically . . . do anything we want, I guess. For example, there are people who can turn into cats, make objects float, or turn furniture into animals."

They both stared at him, amazed by the thought of humans being able to do all of that and more, "Can you show us?" Dragonair asked excitedly.

Harry's frowned, and he had to fight the urge to cry again, "No. That wooden stick that burned up when I came here, that was my wand. You can't do magic without one."

Lucario tilted his head slightly, "What about the markings on your arm? They were made by that glowing feather in your wand."

All three of them looked down at Harry's arms, examining the markings. The black haired wizard bit his lip and considered it. While the thought hadn't occurred to him in the brief moments he'd been awake, it seemed so impossible to do magic without a wand.

But . . . maybe his magic had freaked out when that spell of Bellatrix's hit him, and that's what burned his wand. Or maybe the spell broke his wand and his magic had created the tattoos to compensate. Magic was strange that way. And what about Voldemort? And Dumbledore? He was sure that they had done magic a couple of times without wands.

Harry racked his mind for a spell that he could show them, something that would prove his story. He could hear the tiny hints of doubt in their voices, even if it was carefully hidden.

Contrary to popular belief, Harry did actually read his textbooks. He just didn't go spouting off everything he learned. Doing that had earned him a few days in his cupboard without food more than once. After a while, he'd just stopped trying at school.

Better he learn on his own and do horribly at school, then go hungry for a few days for doing better than 'precious Diddums'. He'd planned on doing better at Hogwarts, but . . . with Ron being, well, Ron and Hermione and her know-it-all-ism, he hadn't really had the chance to strike out on his own. It didn't really matter now anyway, not unless he could find a way home.

Suddenly, the perfect spell came to mind. It would test out his new tattoos and deal with Lucario and Dragonair's . . . nakedness, if it worked.

"_Induviae Genero._" Harry whispered the words, trying to recreate the original feeling of the spell. His tattoos lit up, rainbow colors swirling chaotically as his magic flowed through them.

There was a faint shimmer around the two former pokémon, and hundreds of threads wavered into existence. Both of them were too stunned to react as the threads weaved and entwined around them, creating pants and a shirt for each of them.

Harry silently cheered as he stared at his hands, watching as the color drained from the tattoos. He'd barely used any magic doing that spell, which astounded him. When he'd first learned the Clothes Creation spell, he'd been able to feel the drain of the spell. But now . . . it was like the spell hadn't used any magic at all. Or maybe he just had too much magic to notice.

Harry's smile turned into a scowl, as the implications of what the Wizarding Worlds reaction would be when he returned. 'Great, just another thing to set me apart from everyone else,' he mentally groaned. Merlin, what he'd give for a normal life. The spell would wear off in about seven hours anyway, so he'd have to redo it.

The black haired wizard turned towards the two men, watching as they ooh'd and ahh'd at their clothes.

Dragonair smoothed his shirt down, obviously pleased with the garments, "I never thought I'd get to wear clothing, not with the tail, and the lack of arms and legs," he stated finally.

Lucario turned his head to look at him, "Is that what these are? Clothes?" He sounded the word out slightly slower than normal.

Dragonair turned to him with a smile, "Of course they are, Haven't you ever seen your trainer wearing them before?"

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about this being a nudist planet after all,' Harry mentally added in relief.

Lucario shook his head, "I've never had a trainer before."

Dragonair stared at him, more than a little surprised, and Harry gave up trying to work out what a 'trainer' was on his own, "What's a trainer?" Just having to ask reinforced the fact that this wasn't his world, and he'd probably never be able to get back to his own universe.

Trying to bring Harry out of his sudden funk, Lucario started to explain as Dragonair slung his arm around the smaller teen in a sort of half hug, shrugging of the navy blue haired man's small glare. He didn't even know why he was glaring at the former dragon pokémon, he just didn't want him touching his Harry.

"A pokémon trainer is a human that catches a pokémon in something called a pokéball, and then they are called out and used for battle," Dragonair explained airily.

Harry's expression turned horrified, "They make you fight each other? And stick you in a little ball? That's sick!"

Lucario and Dragonair looked puzzled for a second before they thought it through from Harry's point of view. Lucario nodded slowly, "I suppose it would look like that to you, and in some cases it is pretty harsh. But some trainers aren't that bad, are they?" He looked to Dragonair, and the light blue haired man looked pensive.

"I've only had one trainer, and she was nice. She let me out of my pokéball all the time to relax and play with her other pokémon. But after a year or two she decided she wanted a Milotic instead. So she released me." He shrugged, but Harry could still see the concealed hurt at being tossed away so easily.

Harry was shaking his head in disbelief, "That's wrong, seriously wrong."

Dragonair shrugged, "That's the way it's always been."

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Please review and tell me what you think :)

Also, just a note, nothing really sexual will be happening for a while. Why? The former pokémon have no idea what sex is, what the penis is or what it's for. So don't expect them to start going at it like rabbits. Plus neither of these two are the type to start something like that. We just need to wait for more of the Harem to come along :)

Also, I might not be picking the pokémon that's at the top of the poll. The pokémon that was most popular might not fit into the story properly, so please don't be upset if the pokémon you voted for doesn't get picked.

Thanks, enjoy, and review :)

Phoenix


	4. I Feel Immortal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

AN: Ummmm, is there anything I can actually say? I've been slack pretty much. And this isn't really a big important chapter, it's more of a stop-gap filler, sorry. But the next one will be larger, with the introduction of two more Pokémon :) Yays, it won't take as long for the next chapter to be done, I promise :)

Sadly, aliengirlguy was unavailable to beta this chapter, but she's very busy, so lets all give her credit for being able to put in as much time as she has to improving this story :)

black. k. kat was kind enough to beta this chapter, so a thunderous round of applause is due :)

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_Whenever I wake up  
I'm lost and always afraid  
It's never the same place  
I close my eyes to escape  
The walls around me_

_And I drift away_  
_Inside the silence_  
_Overtakes the Pain_  
_In my dreams_

_I feel Immortal_  
_I am not scared_  
_No, I am not scared_  
_I feel immortal_  
_When I am there_  
_When I am there_

_~I Feel Immortal, Tarja Turunen _

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Dragonair broke the tense silence, "Anyone know how to light a fire?" he asked, nodding at the two fishes Lucario was holding.

Harry looked at them suspiciously, wondering if they were a sort of Pokémon, but they looked normal enough. The wizard sighed. "I can light a fire, but I need some wood. But, are those . . ." He trailed off, not quite knowing what to say next.

Dragonair shook his head, knowing what he was trying to ask. "No, these are normal fish; they're everywhere in the water. No one eats water Pokémon. It's not done."

Harry relaxed, nodded, and started to gather small twigs and branches to use for firewood. He could light the fire, but keeping it going with magic was a waste when there was fuel for it everywhere around them.

Lucario looked at Dragonair, a little bit smug. "I didn't catch enough fish for you, Dragonair." He didn't know why, but the idea of being the one to provide for Harry, coupled with the idea of Dragonair having to go and catch his own meal and leaving him and the boy alone . . . well, it was immensely satisfying.

Dragonair smiled back at him, a knowing look in his eyes that caused a shiver to run up Lucario' spine, and opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted. "Oh, well, Dragonair can share with me then if there's not enough." They both turned to look at the human boy, holding an armful of twigs and sticks.

Lucario frowned on the inside, but nodded to the black-haired boy. Dragonair gave him a smug look and walked over to take the kindling from Harry's arms. "If that's ok with you, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. I think I saw some berries somewhere over there?" He tried to gesture backwards with his head, but stopped when it made him start lose his balance.

Dragonair quickly stepped over and took the kindling from the smaller boy's arms, grinning at the thankful smile that Harry gave him. The black-haired wizard turned around and started to hunt for the berries, missing the heated glares that Dragonair and Lucario traded.

It was a tense silence until Harry returned with two handfuls of deep blue berries. Lucario stepped over and took them, examining them to make sure that they weren't poisonous or disgusting. Luckily, Harry had picked a bunch of Oran berries, so they were safe to eat.

Harry looked up at him, and Lucario had to fight not to simply drop the berries and enfold the boy in another hug. The wizard caused a strange sensation in his gut, and the knowing looks that Dragonair was sending him told the former Pokémon that the blue-haired man either knew what he was feeling or was feeling the same thing himself.

Frustrating. Maybe it would have been better to have had a trainer and therefore more exposure to the human world and the humans' strange behaviour.

Harry quickly stacked the fire wood into a neat pile, then used half of it to form a crude little pile that he ignited with a quiet spell. The wood burst into flames and Harry turned to Dragonair. "How are we going to cook the fish?"

The former Pokémon froze. "Uhhhh . . . ."

Harry sighed. "Lucario?"

The navy-haired man blushed slightly. "I've never had cooked food before, I wouldn't know where to start."

Harry shook his head. "Alright, alright. Hmmm . . . ." He picked up one of the fish, and turned it over several times. He'd prepared fish for the Dursleys several times, but he'd had the right tools back then, and a cookbook with instructions.

The black-haired wizard tapped his chin with his finger, then smiled as an idea hit him. He whispered a spell, and slowly released it through his finger as he drew a line down the fishes stomach. There was a glowing purple line left behind by his finger, and a few seconds later, the fishes stomach split open, it's insides spilling onto the grass. Harry dragged his spare hand down the fishes side, and then the other, and whispered another spell, which caused the fishes scales to fall of in a sparkling shower.

Harry blinked and looked sheepishly at the waste on the ground and then to the two other men. "Sorry, I didn't think that quite through."

Dragonair just ruffled his hair and took the fish off of him, skewering it with a thin stick. "That's alright. Would it be ok if you did the other one?"

Harry nodded, absently vanishing the fish guts piled at his feet. He picked up the other fish and quickly gutted and de-scaled it, vanishing the waste quickly afterwards. Lucario took the fish this time, and a little clumsily, copied Dragonair and skewered it with a stick and held it over the small fire.

Harry picked up one of the berries and took a hesitant nibble. A sweet flavour rolled across his tongue, and he smiled brightly before taking another bite. The Dursleys would sooner bite their own tongues off before allowing their 'freak' of a nephew to have anything even remotely resembling chocolate or lollies, so Harry had always enjoyed any opportunity to eat something sweet.

They sat there in comfortable silence, the only noise in the clearing being the crackling of the fire. Harry ate a few more berries before holding one out for each of the former Pokémon. "Here, have one." He smiled at them watched as they took the berries, "I think the fish are almost done."

Dragonair took his fish off the fire and sniffed it, while Lucario simply shrugged. He'd never had cooked food before, so he didn't know if it was ready for eating or not. The purple-eyed man agreed with Harry, and they laid the fish across a brass plate that Harry conjured. It was a little warped in places, but it would do for the moment.

They didn't talk much as they ate, with Harry lost in his thoughts. Both of the larger men watched him ate their own food, with both of the newly created humans giving each other agitated looks. Neither of them were quite used to their new bodies, and apparently new feelings.

It seemed to be a human thing, though, because Dragonair had never had a warm rush in his stomach whenever he looked at someone, like what happened when he first laid eyes on Harry.

Lucario had barely spent any time around other Pokémon, let alone humans, and the dark-blue-haired man was wondering if all humans inspired this bubbly, hopeful feeling inside him, or if it was just this one.

Harry wondered about home. Had everyone made it out of the Ministry? The teen started to become more and more depressed as he considered his situation. He might never be able to make his way home, and even if he could, what about the Pokémon that his magic had changed? They would probably never understand why they had changed, or how to change back.

Harry raised his head, determination blooming in his eyes. That settled it.

He would look for a way home, but even if he found one, he wouldn't use it until he'd found each and every one of the changed Pokémon. This was his fault, and he would fix it, even if it took him the rest of his life to do so.

After all, it's not like they needed him to defeat Voldemort.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

On an island, far out to sea, Mewtwo gazed over the whirling cloud of movement in front of him. He looked without really seeing, mind preoccupied with guiding the thousands of chunks of metal and wood, the vague form of a vast building slowly being created.

In a small corner of his mind, he registered several faint pulses of the same power that had surged across the ocean. The cloned Pokémon stretched his mind out, the floating construction materials coming to a halt as his attention moved else where. But no matter how hard Mewtwo searched, he couldn't find the origin of that power.

He narrowed his eyes, and the wood and metal began moving again, faster than before as his irritation began to overtake his concentration.

The psychic Pokémon had spent too long not knowing anything about himself, or the outside world, and he intended to change that. Mewtwo closed his eyes as his full focus returned to the construction, as content as was possible for the apathetic being.

Whoever or whatever this mysterious power was, it wasn't going to remain unknown to him for long, that he could promise himself.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

I'm sooooooorry, I didn't think it would take this long to write and then I lost track of time, please let me know what you think.


	5. There'll Come A Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR HARRY POTTER

AN: I'm sorry for the wait, life has been a mess, but it's finally getting back on track. This chapter isn't as long as I would have wanted, but the next one will be longer. Hint, they'll finally be reaching civilisation.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

_I'm wide awake and  
You look perfect next to me  
In this photograph,  
I look so deep,  
Sometimes I hear you breathe  
I'm here alone  
Tryin' to hang onto my soul  
But the distance takes it's toll  
You know, you know_

_I'm out here doin' all I can_  
_You make me everything I am_  
_Give me strength to get through somehow_  
_I keep praying that it won't be long now_

_~There'll Come A Day, The Letter Black_

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

Harry blinked rapidly as the rising sun began to shine across his face. The black haired boy tried to sit up and found to his surprise, that he couldn't. He looked down and found two arms wrapped around his waist and chest respectively.

Lucario was snuggled against his right side, snoring quietly as he tightened his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Dragonair was opposite the navy haired man, drooling slightly as he burrowed his head into Harry's neck.

The wizard tried to wriggle free again, sliding free of the arms that were holding him prisoner. He would have stayed, as the embrace of the two men was warm, and comfortable, but unfortunately, he had to answer the call of Nature.

After he'd relieved himself, and washed his hands in the stream, Harry wandered back to find the Dragonair and Lucario had filled the gap the younger boy had left and cuddled up against one another. He tried to muffle his laughter, and mostly succeeded, only a few quiet chuckles slipping through his fingers.

After he'd managed to calm himself, the Boy-Who-Lived took a closer look at the two men. They looked like they would keep on sleeping for a fair while, and he didn't want to disturb them. Glancing around, he noticed that they'd eaten all the berries from the night before.

He grinned to himself, if he worked quickly, he could have breakfast ready for the two men before they even woke up. Harry went back to the bush from before, but he only found a few berries left. He frowned, a slight pout crossing his pale face, before he decided to go searching for another bush.

The young wizard was sure that he could find his way back to Dragonair and Lucario, as he could sense his magic lingering around them easily. With that in mind, he set off, examining every bush he came across along the way.

It took him several minutes of aimless wandering, but eventually he came across another berry bush. Harry took a close look, double checking that the berries were the same kind that he'd had last night. After seeing that they were, he started to strip the bush, putting them into his pockets, and making a pouch out of his jumper.

He was just getting to his feet when he felt a surge of magic nearby, familiar magic. It felt like the traces that could be found floating around Lucario and Dragonair. The black haired wizard spun around and looked around, trying to spot where the surge had come from. It couldn't have been more than several metres away, but he couldn't see anything that could have caused it.

He turned back around to leave, but bumped off something solid. Harry fell to the ground, and the berries that he had been holding in his jumper spilled across the ground around him. He squinted up at whatever he'd bumped into and promptly blushed scarlet as he closed his eyes.

Standing above him had been a boy, a very naked boy. He could tell this was another one of the Pokémon that he'd actually transformed by the feel of the magic swirling around the boy. Harry jolted as he felt another presence approaching behind him, and he was startled to realise there were two of them.

He pushed himself to his feet carefully, and slowly opened his eyes, making sure to keep his gaze on face level. A heavy blush still remained spread across his cheek, despite his efforts to suppress it. The person behind him moved around, and he examined both of them.

Both boys were pale skinned, very much like Harry himself. The first had jet black hair, which fell down to his shoulders in a smooth wave of darkness. The boy had a number of ring tattoos across his body, each and every one a golden yellow colour. Harry noted that his ruby red eyes glimmered with some unknown emotion, and that it made his stomach flutter.

The other boy was a little shorter, closer to Harry's height in fact. This boy had deep violet eyes that seemed to look right through him, and know all his secrets. A small red circle tattoo was half covered by the boys bangs on his forehead. The second boy's hair was a light purple, and fairly messy, falling around his head in small dreadlock-like strands. The purple haired boy was looking at Harry with affection, which caused the wizard to blush and offer a shy smile back.

The red eyed boy spoke, "We've been looking for you." He smirked, and took a step closer, causing Harry to take a nervous step backwards. The violet eyed boy caught Harry's arm, and gently tugged him closer, sandwiching him between the two boy's.

Harry blushed even more violently then before, and he tried to hold himself away from their still naked bodies. He hastily blurted out a spell, and the boys were suddenly clothed in grey shorts and tunics. He sighed in relief, and willed his blush to fade, missing the look that the other two boys shared.

The wizard looked up, glancing between the two of them, "I'm sorry for causing all of this, it was an accident-"

He was cut off as the violet haired boy placed a finger on his lips, and the red eyed boy spoke, "We know, we were there." He chuckled, "We've had trainers before, so you're not exactly the first human we've come across, although" The boy pointedly looked at himself and his companion, and then back at Harry, "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

The violet haired boy's finger left Harry's lips, and trailed down his cheek and neck. The wizard licked his lips and shivered, "Uhhh, yeah, I'm a wizard, so when I got here, my magic went crazy, and, well, you can see the results." The green eyed boy looked both of them in the eyes again, "There are two others in a clearing back there, so if you wanted to come with us . . . ." He trailed off, more than a little unnerved by the intense looks the two boys were giving him.

Harry tried again, clearing his throat, "Umm, what are your names?"

The purple haired boy spoke for both of them, "You can call me Espeon, and this is Umbreon."

The yellow tattooed boy suddenly moved closer to Harry, causing the wizard to jump. Umbreon ignored him and spun Harry around, pinning him against a nearby tree. Several of the berries he'd picked were squashed under foot, and he winced.

He looked up and blushed, Umbreon having closed the distance between their faces, and now waiting with just a few centimetres between their lips. The wizard licked his lips nervously, and saw a glimmer of lust pass through Umbreon's eyes. The pokemon turned human went to close the gap, when there was an explosion of water around them.

Harry was blasted off of his feet, but something caught him and pulled him out of the sudden torrent that had swept him away from Umbreon and the tree. He coughed up some of the water that had flooded his mouth and blearily looked at whoever had saved him.

Lucario stood, one arm looped around Harry's chest, with the other one holding a ball of swirling blue energy. Dragonair stood beside him, water dripping from his fingertips, glaring at the other two boys, who were both soaking wet.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Lucario growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, where Harry could feel it against his back.

Umbreon growled back, and only Espeon's restraining hand prevented him from hurling himself forwards. Dark shadows rippled around his feet, and began to edge towards Lucario.

Harry struggled free, fighting against the pokémon's possessive grip. He moved between the four, and glared at them all, "Enough!" They were slow to comply, but his magic rippled, and surged through the clearing, dispersing their individual abilities.

The two groups remained apart, glaring at each other, with Harry caught in the middle. He clapped his hands sharply, "There's not going to be any more fighting, is there?" The assorted pokemon nodded, grudgingly.

Dragonair made to speak, "But, Harry, we don't even know who they are!" He glared at the two younger pokemon turned humans distrustfully.

The wizard just shook his head, ignorant of the way the two boys were shuffling closer to him, although Dragonair and Lucario weren't. The older male gritted their teeth, wary of doing anything to irritate Harry. They could still feel the magic tingling along their skin.

"It doesn't matter. They were affected by my magic, just like you guys, and I'm not going to turn away any of you. It's my responsibility to fix you all, and I'm not going to abandon anyone." He looked at them all, determination shining in his eyes. "So get over it, they're coming with us."

Lucario and Dragonair shared a look, and backed off, moving out of their aggressive stances. Umbreon took the chance, and embraced Harry again, from behind this time. Harry gasped, and struggled out of his grasp, spinning around to face the dark haired boy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Umbreon grinned, "Hugging you." While Harry sputtered in disbelief, Lucario moved behind him and glowered at the two younger, silently daring either of them to try it again.

Espeon saw the look, and held his friend back, knowing that Umbreon would naturally want to test that challenge. Harry was just starting to get a grip on the situation, "Alrighty, so, uhhh, what are you guys?" He winced his own bluntness, but the former pokemon didn't seem to mind.

The dread locked boy pointed to himself, "I'm Espeon, a psychic pokemon, and this is Umbreon, a dark pokemon." Gesturing to his darker haired partner.

Harry nodded, still having no idea what they were, except for their names. He shifted, and looked down as he felt something squishy under his foot. Smeared across the grass was the remains of one of his berries, brilliant blue flesh and juice covering the bottom of his foot as well. As Harry wiped his foot across the grass to get the sticky liquid off, he absently wondered where his shoe had gone. Once his foot was clean, he wandered over to the scattered pile of berries, beginning to pick up the fallen food. Espeon moved to help him, leaving the other three males to stare each other down.

The psychic pokemon smirked, knowing that he would be more likely to get close to the adorable human by helping, than participating in the ridiculous Alpha male display. From the moment he'd set new human eyes on the young male, he'd felt a rush of desire. He'd only felt this as a pokemon before, for other pokemon, but he supposed that a human would feel desire for another human.

It did make sense that way, after all, they were completely different species.

Espeon knelt next to Harry, giving him a gentle smile, and begun to help him gather as many berries as possible, piling them inside the humans jumper. Their hands brushed, and Harry's eyes flew up to meet the purple haired boys. The wizard made to withdraw his hand, but Espeon caught it in his own and refused to let go.

"What are you-" Harry was cut off, as Espeon followed his instincts, and leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Harry's own.

_DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK_

I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait, I haven't had any inspiration to keep going until now. I hope you all enjoyed it, tell me if you wanted me to change anything (If it didn't make sense)

Phoenix


End file.
